Felicidad Plena
by OnlyMisery
Summary: Una pérdida puede ser algo trágico. Especialmente si perdemos a esa persona tan especial para nosotros. Pero el destino siempre encuentra la manera de aliviar el dolor. [Contiene fragmentos del manga -tanto de JR como HC-]


**Hola! No quiero alargar, pero este es mi primerisimo OS que he escrito. Fue la historia que me adentró al mundo del Fanfiction. En su inicio fue subido a una pagina de FB del fandom de JR/SH con la idea de participar en un concurso. Ganarlo fue el empujón final para despues empezar un año cargado de inspiración masiva. Actualmente también se encuentra en el sitio de Amor Yaoi con el mismo nombre. Pero si lo subo aquí es a manera de mostrar en conjunto con mi otro OS MiriTama que podeis leer tambien, el camino evolutivo de mi escritura. Tambien para comparar un poco el como escribia entonces y como ahora aprovechando que ambos plantean una misma situacion pero con alguna cosa cambiada. En fin, espero les guste a pesar de ya tener sus años este fic desde que lo cree.**

-Ouch!- se oyó como quejido producto de un golpe –Ya no te quejes Weed y levántate, sólo estaremos unos momentos por aquí- el aludido sólo se levantó y con algo de dificultad le siguió a la chica de castaño cabello ya estaba caminado mirando a un lado y al otro como buscando a alguien. Durante unos minutos caminaron por un sendero lleno de árboles de cerezo ya florecido en todo su esplendor. Weed caminaba algo lento mirando con estupor y admiración tal flores… jamás había visto flores tan hermosas. Luna, su acompañante, por otro lado no les prestaba atención ya que las conocía de sobra. En cambio estaba buscando a una persona… necesitaba calmar un corazón perturbado porque lo había visto en su futuro y ansiaba darle las buenas nuevas. Tardaron un poco pero cuando ya Luna estaba impacientándose, el can alzó las orejas y quedándose quieto le susurró –Oye Luna, creo que alguien viene- Y rápidos como el rayo tomaron invisibilidad y hacerse a un lado. Entonces divisaron a un hombre, alto de cabello y ojos negros caminando algo despreocupado y perdido en sus pensamientos; seguido al parecer por un niño de cabellos claros y movimientos toscos. Luna sonrió y dejando que pase se situó atrás de ellos los siguió a lo que Weed sin tener opción copió su acción.  
De pronto oyeron que el hombre de la nada exclamó -Ah ¡Las flores de cerezo están en pleno florecimiento este año también!- y señalando los árboles siguió hablando -¿Lo sabías? Es mejor mirar las flores del cerezo por la noche cuando está lleno de capullos a punto de florecer. Es como una neblina rosa y mística- Luna les observaba, esperando el momento adecuado y Weed sólo miraba confuso la escena en conjunto. "Aún no" pensaba la chica… "Aún no debo decirle". Para sorpresa de todos, el niño de la nada comenzó a correr hacia los árboles y eligiendo uno al azar comenzó a treparlo. El hombre y nuestros observadores sólo le miraban callados. El niño al parecer tomando una rama se bajó y dirigiéndose hacia el pelinegro hizo el ademán de hablar. Parecía hacer mucho esfuerzo lo que hacía por hacerlo, pero finalmente lo hizo. Sólo unas pocas palabras salieron de su boca, el hombre quedó petrificado sin siquiera cómo reaccionar. Luna afiló su mirada al hombre, alcanzando a ver el sufrimiento en su herido corazón… y supo que era el momento. Retomando su visibilidad, se acercó lentamente al ahora afligido hombre que entre lágrimas sufría. El niño la miró sin entender y Luna con un dedo en sus labios le insto a no decir nada. Posando una mano en su hombro en forma suave le dijo –Ya no sufras más- El hombre sorprendido volteó su mirada y pegando un salto gritó -¿¡Que…qué es lo que haces aquí!?- Luna y Weed también se asustaron por repentina situación, a lo que Luna con sus manos en sus caderas mostrando molestia le regañó –Oye ¿quieres matarnos de un infarto acaso?... ya, tranquilízate hombre- El hombre dándose cuenta de su reacción miró al niño que estaba igual de sorprendido y luego mirando a la chica se levantó y sacudiéndose la ropa con más tranquilidad se disculpó –Bueno, lo siento es que asusta que alguien de repente te toca la espalda…- y con una mirada fiera preguntó –Pero lo más importante… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-  
Carraspeando Luna comenzó su presentación –Bueno, para comenzar soy Luna, Guardiana del Hilo Rojo del Destino. Mi misión es garantizar la unión de los seres destinados por dicho hilo místico. Cómo así también traer consuelo y esperanza a quienes la unión se hace imposible por el momento- el hombre la miro serio, sin comprender mucho. El niño caminando lentamente se acercó a Luna y agarrándola suavemente del brazo dijo algo entrecortadamente –Hi…lo…..rojo….¿que…..es?- A lo que Luna le miró en forma fraternal, y sentándose le invitó a hacer lo mismo. Cuando ambos estaban sentados ya, Luna le explicó

"El hilo rojo del destino, es un fino hilo que une dos almas mi pequeño. Estas almas que están unidas, es porque su destino es estar juntas porque así encontrarán la felicidad plena y verdadera. Esta unión no conoce límites ni prejuicios, ni género ni raza. Así que queda en esos seres si aceptar esa unión y luchar por ello aunque fuera contra el mundo y sus creencias o rechazarla y resignarse a vivir con la sensación constante de estar incompletos y el corazón afligido por no encontrar la felicidad plena." Y levantando la vista fijándola en el hombre de cabellos negros con una sonrisa continuó "Y si aun aceptando la unión uno o ambos muere… Pues no debemos temer a la muerte, porque la muerte es sólo el punto final del cuerpo físico, significa que se ha desgastado por completo. Entonces el alma contenida renace en otro ser… a veces el mismo día u otras veces hasta siglos más tarde eso varía. Pero es en ese momento… en que esa alma es recompensada o castigada. Porque si en tu última vida fuiste benevolente y buena; pues… tu recompensa es la mejor que se pudiera desear. Y esa recompensa mi pequeño… es renacer más cerca de tu alma predestinada"  
Y sin esperar alguna respuesta, se levantó y dándose la vuelta se dispuso a caminar. Weed le siguió el paso, pero sólo unos pasos hicieron y escucharon que el hombre preguntó -¿Pe…pero cómo sabré si lo encontré?- Luna sin dejar de caminar le respondió –Tu corazón lo sabrá… ten paciencia que el destino jamás olvida- y terminado de decirlo, desapareció tras una puerta que apareció de repente apenas brilló una piedra color azul cielo que colgaba del cuello de la chica.

Era una mañana tranquila en la universidad M para todos, menos para Miyagui Yoh. Para él era el comienzo de algo extraordinario pero confuso.  
-¿Y? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- le preguntaba al chico que se encontraba frente a él con un ceño alzado en muestra de frustración. Shinobu sin alzar la mirada exhalo profundamente antes de levantarla y mirándolo fijo le respondió –Quiero que asumas la responsabilidad-  
Hubo al menos un minuto de incómodo silencio, el profesor con molestia le dijo –Ambos somos hombres, nuestra diferencia de edad es de 17 años… y para terminar eres mi excuñado e hijo de mi jefe. Ni creas que tomare esa responsabilidad mocoso, ahora me voy que tengo clases que dar- y en un movimiento se levantó y se alejó dejando al chico con la mirada baja y perdida. No lo sabían, pero alguien los observaba, Luna esperando que se alejara se acercó como si estuviera pasando de casualidad. Justo cuando estuvo al lado del chico le susurró –El hilo rojo te acompaña, persiste. Los siglos de espera valdrán la pena- Shinobu asustado volteó la vista para ver quién le había dicho eso. Pero no había nadie… pero lo que más le extrañó fue que sentía cómo su corazón se aliviaba por lo que había escuchado y sólo alcanzó a murmurar pensativo "¿siglos…de espera?"


End file.
